When A Queen Claims Her King
by SweetlySinisterScribbler
Summary: After she is coronated, Aelin sends Rowan to Adarlan to help Dorian with some things. But what happens when a maid decides to try and "claim" Rowan as hers? What will Aelin do to show that the fae prince belongs to her? This story is much different than what I normally write, take the rating with care. One-shot.


**Hey Guys! So this story is a bit different from what I normally write, but this is also the first time I've ever written anything like this. This story is not meant to be too sexual or anything, but I put the M rating to be safe. This was a lot harder for me to write than anything else has been as I struggled with how exactly to write this. **

**Again, this is my first time writing anything like this so please don't hold that against me.**

**I would like to apologize for deleting all of the pages that told you of upcoming stories and when they were going to come out. Catspats13 left a review stating that a couple of them broke some rules/guidelines of this site and I didn't want to risk losing this account. I am sorry for this, but it's what happened. **

**This story is getting posted earlier than I had planned to post it, but I hope you guys enjoy it! **

Aelin POV  
**  
**Walking into the castle, the first thing I saw was how bright the castle had become. Dorian had rebuilt it with some windows, which were cracked open, that gave the building a sense of being clean. While there were still brick walls, Dorian had flags hung up that belonged to those who aided us in the war. There was one for Galan and his soldiers, one for Ansel and all the men she found, hell there was even one for Rolfe and the Mycenians. At the top of the wall hung the flag for Terrsaen, his greatest ally since before the war. Smiling at them, I turned and headed towards everyone.

Dorian sat on his throne with Chaol standing to the right and Manon, surprisingly, standing on his left. The Ironteeth witch remained here after the war ended, making me happy that Dorian would have someone with her strength at his side. Rowan was standing a little to the left of the witch, a way of saying he wasn't part of this court. I had brought Fenrys and Lorcan with me, leaving Aedion to watch over my castle and take care of things, which I could tell made Rowan a little happier. I turn my focus back to Dorian seeing him moving to stand, but I stop him before he can.

"King Dorian" I say before giving him a quick bow. The gasps that came out of everyone's mouths was expected. Standing back up, I can see the shock on their faces – the disbelief. I mean, I am the Queen who bows to no one.

"Queen Aelin" he says, leaving his chair and giving me a hug.

"How does Adarlan rest now that the war is over?" I ask him curiously.

"We are doing well. I hope you don't mind, but I have had Rowan help with some of the rebuilding around here. Mainly the lifting of heavy objects that none of us could lift."

"I don't mind." I say before turning to Chaol and giving him a hug too. "How are you and Yrene doing?"

"Great. Our little one will be along any day now." He says with a pure smile. "How are you holding up?"

"I miss the fighting, but that's okay. Since Rowan has been out here, Lorcan has been sparring with me so I can keep my skills sharp".

Turning away from him, I nod to the witch before going to my husband. Reaching him, he pulls me into a hug so tight you would think Maeve had kidnapped me again. I breathe his scent in deep, but the scent of another female had me flying from his arms. Everyone was watching me, but I didn't care as the glare settled over my face. Not wanting to make more of a scene though, I turn to Dorian before I blow.

"May we stay here for the night? It was a long trip and we would like to rest before making it again" I ask, trying to hold my temper in.

"Of course. Maria!" He yells out and a maid pops up. She walks over and bows to me, but as she does the wind blows by, allowing me to get her scent. The same scent that's on my husband. I ignore it as the bitch shows me to my room, which is the one Rowan has been using. Once she leaves I shut the door and take a look around. I know this room. The living area is exactly how it was, with the pianoforte untouched and the fireplace crackling. But there was a new bookshelf in there, full of unread books waiting to be cracked open.

Stepping into the bedroom, I notice that it is more open than before. The windows are open and a breeze is coming in, which is blowing the curtains around. No longer does it smell like blood and feel like death, as it once did. I can hear the door to the living room open and can smell them before they get a step in. Rowan. I allow him to reach the bedroom before turning to look at him and acknowledging his existence.

"Are you okay? You jumped away from me out there"

"Well that depends. Have you had fun with your new girlfriend, the maid?" I spit out like venom.

"I don't have a girlfriend Aelin. I have you; my mate. My wife. My queen. My everything. Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you smell like her. It isn't the slight scent from a hug, but like her scent is woven with yours. The same way mine is supposed to be, but now isn't. Why?" I say, unable to hide the hurt in my voice.

I can see him attempting to form a sentence or any words, but nothing is coming out. Turning to walk away, he turns me towards him and I see him on his knees. I can see the guilt in his eyes, but he still has yet to answer me.

"Why?" I say again.

"When I was sleeping last night, she snuck into my bed. I was so tired that I guess I couldn't tell it wasn't you. When I woke up this morning and saw her I immediately kicked her out. I told her not to say anything because I knew you would try to kill her. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said, tears pricking his eyes.

"That's your excuse for this kind of betrayal? You were too tired!?"

"Look. I should've known that it wasn't you. I should have. If I could take it back I would, but I can't. I'm sorry"

I turn away from him, unable to look at him right now. I can't even think right now. I know he didn't cheat, but in a sense he did. To know that he let someone else that close to him merely because he was "too tired" is just hurtful.

"Aelin" he says and I can hear the hurt in his voice, making me feel better. Good. He should be hurt. "Aelin. Please. How can I fix this?"

I keep my back to him, refusing to say anything. We both know that I won't forget this, hell I'll probably wait four or five years and then use it in a fight against him. However, I do also know that we are supposed to be rulers of a country and I don't want my marriage to be like Dorians' parents' marriage. Then it hits me.

"Lay down on the bed and do not say a word while you do so" I say and hear him get up only to hear the bed creak after a minute. I turn to look at him and see him lying there, his hands by his sides.

Walking over to the dresser, I grab a piece of fabric and a pair of scissors before going back. I climb up and straddle him before reaching over and tying his hands to the headboard. His eyes go wide for a moment, but I shake my head.

"You don't say a word until you are spoken to" I say before grabbing the scissors and cutting his shirt off. "You wanna punish me by smelling like another woman than I'll punish you too, just in a different way".

Running my hands up and down his chest I can hear him slightly moan, which only gets louder as I reach back and undo my dress. Taking it off, I slide down so I'm sitting over his crotch and slowly sway my hips. Leaning down, I lick one of his nipples and feel his foot kick out as he moans. Putting my mouth by his ear, I ask, "Do you want a mistress? Is that why you let her scent you? Because you're unhappy with your mate?"

He shakes his head spastically, making me smile and laugh. He starts to struggle with the bonds around his wrists, trying to get them free, but failing. I reach up and tighten them, purposely laying my breasts on his face as I tighten them. His tongue shoots out and licks me, so I bend down and bite it. _No touching allowed_ I say through my eyes.

Getting off of him, I reach down and unbutton his pants before sliding them off with his boxers. Leaving him completely out in the open for a moment before I grab him and start pumping. Up and down, up and down as he starts saying my name out loud, basically begging to be let go. I bend down and smell him, still able to smell her on him. I laugh a little before licking his head, making him lose his shit. I put him all the way in my mouth and start making him happy as I can feel his hips bucking, trying to let lose.

When he is about to let go all together, I take him out of my mouth and leave him there. Taking another smell, I can finally no longer smell the maid on him. He smells of me and himself, but that's it. I stand and put my dress back on before releasing his bonds on his wrists. He looks to be in pain and I know that's from me leaving him out to dry.

"Let's remember this the next time you decide to be 'too tired' to care about what woman is in your bed" I say before leaving the room, knowing he's gonna get me back for that later.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you did then please a review and let me know. I love to read and respond to your reviews, but I do not reply to all. I will see all of you with the next story!**

**S.S.S.**


End file.
